Until Dawn 2
by ProlificMelody
Summary: Mike, Sam, Jess, Matt, Emily, Chris and Ashley finally feel safe after a night of complete terror. But they realise that they're not safe yet because they have to prove their innocence, prove that they didn't kill the Washingtons. Friendships are pushed to breaking points, lives are put at risk and revelations are made, when they have to return to mount Washington once and for all.
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGUE**

The lodge was now a fiery blaze. Fire filled the sky and covered the whole of the house. The sun rose above the mountains in the distance, leaving a warm glow on the snow covered pine trees. The blizzard was over, the wendigo's killed in the blazing fire and they were alive. Mike, Sam, Ash, Chris and Emily; They all made it out the lodge.

Sam was the first to stand. Her legs trembled from being thrown 10 metres by the impact of the explosion. Her eyes gazed upon the whole scene, not even realizing the sound of the helicopter flying in towards them. Suddenly, two huge fireballs came sprouting out of the flames, heading straight for Sam. Mike ran over to her and grabbed her hand with his and her arm with his other, pulling her out of the flaming spheres path as soon as he reached contact with her. But as the fireballs passed them, both Sam and Mike realised that they were the spirits of the Wendigoes, their friend Hannah, being released into the atmosphere.

They both looked around. Chris and Ashley were standing up, holding hands off to the left, petrified at the scene. Emily was a little further behind them, still sitting on the ground, her mouth open in shock. But there was still no sign of Matt and Jess.

They turned their eyes back to the lodge, the warmth smacking their faces like a hundred pound of bricks. That's when they noticed the rescue copter. All five of them screamed and waved their hands, trying to attract the attention of the pilot. It made its way down to the large opening. The teenagers were greeted by two paramedics, both men and one of the two pilots, a middle aged woman.

"Come on kids, let's get the hell out of here!" shouted the lady over the piercing noise of the helicopters blades. One by one, they climbed on board. It was a tight squeeze, but they managed to fit on.

Ashley and Chris sat at the back of the helicopter while one of the paramedics checked over Chris' leg, Emily sat on one of the chairs off to the side while the other paramedic attended to her bite wound and Sam and Mike sat next to each other on the seats at the front. None of them had realised how much their legs ached until they finally relaxed, realising they were safe on the helicopter.

"We made it." Sam said to Mike. She stared straight ahead of her, her face blank. "We're alive." Mike looked at her, looked at Em, Ash and Chris. They'd all been through so much in just one night. They'd faced things they never even knew existed, were pushed to their breaking points. Were any of them going to be the same after this?

"Are we?" Mike questioned back. Sam looked at him. She looked as if she could burst into tears at any moment. Instead, she just rested her head onto Mikes shoulder and closed her eyes, hoping that she would wake up and this would all just be a horrible dream. But it never happened.

"This is pilot J7LO, I have 5 survivors in the back. They need urgent medical attention. Heading back to base, over." Says the female pilot, speaking into a small microphone. Another voice spoke through the radio.

"Pilot H6UI speaking, I'm also on my way back. I'm accompanied by a young girl and boy. The girl is in a serious state. Meet you back at base, over." The voice was quiet and hard to understand, but Mike and Emily heard it.

"Jess." Mike mumbled, but he was so tired that sleep took over. Emily smiled lightly to herself, happy to hear her boyfriend, and even Jess were okay.

They must've been on the helicopter for about half an hour, until finally they landed. The paramedics still hadn't checked over Mike's fingers, however Mike had slept the whole way, so he didn't even notice. He woke up Sam, whose head still lightly rested on his shoulder. Emily made her way off first, followed by Ashley who was supporting Chris as he hobbled along then Mike and then Sam. They were in a huge runway, where planes and jets took off just metres away from them. In the distance, there was a large building where cars and more planes sat. Next to the helicopter were three ambulances, each with doors wide open and paramedics waiting inside of them.

"Where are we?" Mike asked one of the paramedics in the ambulances.

"Alaska state station. We're here to check you over, then each of you are going to be interviewed and questioned at the station and then you'll each be taken to the Columbus hospital on the edge of the state. Your families will be contacted as soon as possible." Answered a male paramedic. Ashley and Chris sat in one of the ambulances, holding hands again and both trembling. Chris was given crutches for the time being until his leg could be properly x-rayed at the hospital and Ashley was given an ice pack for her black eye. Mike sat in one of the ambulances while paramedics removed his bandages from his self-amputated fingers and checked them over. They would obviously need operating on later. Finally, Emily sat in the last ambulance with Sam while her wendigo bite was disinfected and bandaged up until she could receive stitches at the hospital.

One of the paramedics checked over Sam. She only realised how much pain she was in until the paramedics took a look at her. She'd badly hurt her collar bone when she was sent flying out of the lodge and hit the ground, her face was covered in scratches from the crow earlier and bruises which she didn't even realise she had covered her face. She could feel the cuts on her knees under her leggings and she had the worst headache imaginable. It hurt her when she breathed and talked because of her collar bone, so she tried her hardest to relax.

Shortly after, another helicopter landed next to them. Eventually, Jess and Matt made their way out, joining the others in the ambulances. As soon as he saw her, Mike hugged Jess. She flinched at first, but shortly after she embraced him. Emily waked over to Matt and hugged him so tight, Matt couldn't breathe. But he hugged her back. Even though he was still extremely pissed off with her about sleeping with Mike behind his back, he was glad to see her safe. He would worry about that later.

The paramedic left Sam to her own thoughts after she checked her over. She looked around at all of the couples: Ashley and Chris, Matt and Emily, Mike and Jess and she felt lonely. Josh had been a dick, and she knew that had he survived, things wouldn't have been the same as they were, how they used to be. But she still wanted someone to talk to. All her friends in college would think she's crazy so she couldn't talk to them. Who did she have now? Her best friend, Hannah was dead. So was her sister and so was her brother. Her second family, gone.

Sam realised that her life was falling to pieces. She was lonely, scared and hurt. Heck, she was still processing what had just happened to her last night, reconsidering if any of that was real. The bitter wind made its way into the ambulance and blew away her tears from her cheeks.

"Are you okay?" The unexpected voice startled Sam from her thoughts.

"Shit, Mike. I didn't even see you!" Replied Sam, looking at Mike. Her collar bone began to hurt again. "I'm fine. How's Jess?"

"She's okay. She's in a pretty bad state." Replied Mike. "You know, I was so convinced she was dead. I saw her on that elevator as it fell down into the mines. She was hardly alive when I made it to her." Mike let out a big sigh and climbed into the ambulance. He sat on the seat opposite Sam.

"I just wanted to say, Sam, thank you for saving me back there, in the lodge and in the sanatorium. I mean… I don't know how to repay you. I'd be toast if it weren't for you." Says Mike, looking down to the floor.

"Hey, that's what friends are for, saving each other's asses from cannibalistic, flesh eating monsters." Replies Sam. They both laugh, even though it hurts Sam's injury. "And if it weren't for you, we'd still probably be sitting in that basement with no way of escape. and not even realizing it's dawn. I mean, you're the one who went for the cable car key so we could get off the damn mountain." She adds. That's when Sam realised, she still had friends who cared about her and understood her. Friends better than Josh, friends who she could now trust. If there was one benefit from that mountain, it would be her new relationships with her friends. Here she was, sat with Mike, who only a few hours ago, she absolutely hated and now she could trust the boy with her life.

Maybe returning to the mountain was beneficial in some way. Loyalty was tested, lives were put on the line and their true selves were released. That bravery and curiosity they never knew they had, saved their lives back on that mountain. Life definitely would never be the same again.

A few hours had passed. All the survivors had been interviewed, their parents contacted. Unfortunately, Columbus Hospital was a private hospital and for no good reason, there were strictly no visitors allowed. That meant that each of the teens would have to wait until they were released from the hospital to see their families. Patients weren't even allowed to communicate with one another; it was all very strict.

Each of the survivors had a bad feeling about their upcoming future. None of them discussed it, but they just knew. It was a gut feeling. A feeling that they all had before, when near a wendigo. An uneasy feeling of fear. Surely these kids had gone through enough?

Apparently not according life. Their horrors have only just begun


	2. Chapter 2

**SAM**

It was the early hours of the morning. The seven friends had spent the whole of yesterday being checked over by doctors and nurses, being questioned further into what happened that dreadful night and talking to their families over the hospital phones.

Sam had tried to sleep. She was exhausted; every muscle in her body ached, her legs started shaking whenever she stood and her eyelids felt like bricks where hanging off of them. Yet, she didn't get a minutes sleep. She was scared that she would have a nightmare, have to relive it all again. She didn't even have a friend to talk to, since none of the patients were allowed to communicate.

Sam got her x-ray results yesterday from her collarbone. Luckily, the bone was only bruised and not broken.

She rolled around in her bed, trying to relax. But she was so restless. She couldn't just lie in bed all day. So instead, she sat up and hopped out of bed. The time on her digital alarm clock read that it was 6:42am. Her nurse would bring her breakfast at 8:30, so she had just under 2 hours to do whatever. She grabbed the TV remote an quickly flicked through the channels. News channels worldwide were going crazy over the incident on Mount Washington. Reporters interviewed the detectives who were dealing with the case, Detective Vinn, a young woman and Detective pylon, an older man. Microphones from all directions were held up to their mouths and the flashes of the cameras kept lighting up their faces.

"We are dealing with the case very seriously. Each of the surviving teenagers have been interviewed." spoke detective Vinn from the TV. "We are going to continue investigating the disappearances of Hannah and Beth Washington alongside of their brother, Joshua Washington, who the teenagers state as dead. We have sent officers into the mines to search for a body, however we have not heard back from them yet." Sam turned off the TV. She'd heard enough. Nobody had believed any of the teens in their interviews. Of course they wouldn't! Who would believe them? Wendigoes aren't meant to exist!

"I need to get out of this room." Sam said to herself. There were no windows, the room was stuffy, it smelt like bleach and hand sanitizer but worst of all, she had no company.

Slowly, she walked over to the door, being careful not to trip up with her tired legs. Turning the handle and pushing it as hard as she could, she soon realized she was locked in. _Great. now what,_ Sam thought to herself. The hospital was literally like a prison; no mobile phones, crappy food, no friends to talk to and no freedom.

In the end, Sam was so desperate to get out, she ended up picking the lock with a bobby pin from her hair. She still wore it in a messy bun from the other night, her hair was the least of her worries. She checked the corridors for any nurses or doctors. It was surprisingly quiet, not a single member of staff to be seen.

Quietly, she shut the door and made her way down the corridor. She had no idea where she was going, maybe for a walk, see if she could come across some friends, anything, just as long as she got out of that room.

Sam felt uneasy walking down the corridors, once again there were no windows however there was still a light breeze. They were dark and narrow and the silence was almost haunting. Walking down them reminded her of when the physco, Josh chased and caught her.

Suddenly, the corridors began to fill up with the same gas Jos drugged her with. Wait. Gas? What gas? It choked Sam and she began to gag. Through the greyness in the distance she could see a tall, skinny figure. She soon realised it was the wendigo. As it creeped up closer, she began to notice its recognisable features: Its light, patchy skin was pulled tight against every bone and muscle in the body, its eyes were washed out and milky white, it's fangs sat unevenly in its mouth like razorblades and it stood, slightly slouched, at about 7ft tall. However one noticeable feature was a black butterfly tattoo on its right shoulder. It was Hannah alright, but wendigo form. It walked over to Sam and towered above her. Sam collapsed to the floor. She shut her eyes and put her hands over her ears, cutting out it's sinister screams.

"It's not real, Sam. It's not real, it's not real." Sam repeatedly muttered to herself. She opened her eyes again and looked up. Nothing was there, no gas and no wendigo. Slowly, she stood up. She was shaking uncontrollably and she felt sweat dripping down her forehead.

Very faintly, Sam could hear talking. Just in front of her, a door was slightly open. Holding onto the wall for support, she edged closer, as quietly as possible. She peered through the gap. sitting on two opposite chairs were two doctors, one male, and the other female. The male looked like he was in his 40's, he had dark greasy hair, chunky,dark green glasses and he wore a white uniform, as did the woman. She had pale skin and her short blonde hair was pulled back into a ponytail. She musthave been in her early 30's. They were talking about the teenagers.

"Do you seriously believe their alibis? 'a scary monster that doesn't really exist tried to hurt us but instead killed our friends who just so happen to be all related!" says the male doctor.

"Look, I don't really know what to believe, but I think that just throwing them into jail without going to court first seems wrong! There have been previous disappearances on that mountain years ago, and don't forget about the prison escapee. There might not have been a monster, but I don't think they would put themselves through this much pain and sorrow, just for a bit of attention on TV." replies the woman.

"They have every right, every single one of them, to be put into jail! First two sisters go missing, the exactly one year later, their brother goes missing on that same mountain with the exact same people that were there before. It's a load of shit." hisses the male doctor.

Sam decides she's heard enough. She's angry, so angry. After everything they've been through, nobody believes them. Of course, she can kind of understand. After all, who would believe in a flesh eating monster? But there's one thing for sure, and that's that none of them would've hurt them. Or not purposely at least.

She walked back to her room, and locked it with her bobby pin to hide evidence of her little stroll. She jumped in the shower, washing away the dirt, blood and sweat from her weekend. She stood in there for nearly an hour until she couldn't stand for any longer. She dried herself off, changed into some clean robes and left her hair down. She collapsed onto her bed and was about to drift off when the sound of her door unlocking alerted her.

"Breakfast, finally." Sam mumbled into her pillow. A large silver trolley pulled into the room, with the male doctor that she was just spying on pushing it. He shut the door behind him and parked the trolley at the foot of Sam's bed. He walked over to the plastic chair near sams head and sat down. He grabbed a glass of water from the table net to him. He took a sip out of it. His presence made Sam feel uneasy, maybe it was his small, dark eyes, or the way he stared straight through her as if she were a ghost.

"Where's my nurse?" questioned Sam. He ignored her, and carried on looking at her.

"Oh Samantha, my dear, dear Samantha." He begun. He smiled to himself, revealing his yellow teeth.

"Do I know you?" Asked Sam, clearly confused.

"No. But I know you." He replied. "My name is Doctor Jordan. I've been... following your story of the so called 'wendigo' and the disappearance of your friends, the Washingtons." he took another sip of the water. "You see the thing is Samantha, I'm having a very hard time believing you. Now, you can either admit the truth of what happened both of those nights, or you can face worse consequences."

"What are the worse consequences?"

"Well let's start with jail or life, public humiliation and, well I'll make you and your friends return to that mountain that you all hate so much. You can also go to rehab, but let's face it, that will happen anyway. So either admit the truth or go through with this."

"I'm not admitting anything because none of us done anything wrong!" cried Sam.

"BULLSHIT!" he shouted, throwing his half empty glass onto the floor, completely smashing it. He stood up from the chair and began to walk towards the door after he gave Sam one final glare.

"Oh and Samantha, I don't appreciate patients listening to me and my colleagues during a private and confidential conversation." He spoke with an intimidating tone. "I'll give you one hour to make up your mind." And with that, he slammed the door behind him, leaving Sam to the isolation of her room once again.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hello?"

"Hey, mum. It's Ash." spoke Ashley through the hospitals private phone. Even though none of the teens were allowed visitors, phone calls could be made, under supervision of course.

"Ashley, oh my god, honey! I'm so glad you called! How are you doing?" replied her mum.

"I'm ok, I guess." In all honesty, she wasn't. But she didn't want her mum to worry.

"Thank god. Ash, honey. What happened that night? Is Joshua really... dead?"

"Yeah. Yeah, he is. I don't really want to talk about it, mum." replied Ashley. She felt pity for the boy, he'd been through a lot the past year, however she would never be able to forgive him for the prank he pulled on Ashley and her friends.

"Honey, the Washingtons are distraught. They're angry. I wouldn't be surprised if they sue you."

"Mum, we didn't do anything wrong! Please ,you have to believe me. We would never hurt Josh." Ashley began to cry.

"Then what was it Ash? Monsters... they don't exist honey. You know that, you're eighteen, not five."

"Mum, please. I promise we didn't hurt anyone! There's something on that mountain, a.. a uh... wendigo. It hurt us, it killed Hannah and Beth and it killed Josh." Ashley began to burst into tears. If anyone was to believe her, it would've been her mum. But it seemed that nobody could believe them. Who would?

"Ok honey. Lets just leave it." her mum sighed. "How are your friends?" Ashley wiped her tears.

"Not good. Emily was bitten by one of them things, Sam's covered in blood, bruises and scars, Mike lost two of his fingers, Jess fell 200ft down on an elevator shaft, Matt was dragged by the thing down the mines but managed to escape and Chris hurt his leg pretty bad when getting chased by one of them."

"So that things done a lot to you, huh." Ashley's mum replied sarcastically. Ashley's face boiled with anger. How could her mum make such a sarcastic comment during such a serious situation?

"You know what, if you can't even believe your own daughter, then you may as well just not talk to me." shouted Ashley down the phone.

"Ash I didn't mean..." but Ashley had already hung up on her mum. She turned around to face the doctor who was watching over her as she made the call.

"I'm finished." she said to him with a grumpy voice.

They both walked down the hospital corridors, heading towards her room. Ashley felt like crying, but nobody could comfort her. So she let her throat throb and her eyes sting as she held back. They turned around the corner and a couple of doctors were pushing a bed along, and in it was Chris, half asleep with his leg propped up on a sling..

"oh my god, Chris!" Ashley shouted. She ran up to him and looked into his dozy eyes. He was hooked up to a drip, and they were heading to the operating theatre.

The doctors pushed her back and shouted at her.

"Ash..." Chris mumbled, holding his hand out for her to hold. She reached out, but then the doctors grabbed her arm and pinned it to her side.

"Control her!"

"Don't let her near him!"

"Get her out of here" All the doctors were shouting over each other, trying to rush Chris past her.

"Chris!" Cried Ashley again. The doctors rushed him off until he was out of Ashley's sight.

The doctor grabbed her arms and stuck a needle into her neck. She tried to fight it at first, until her muscles felt weak, her words turned into cries and her eyelids went heavy. Finally, she collapsed into the doctors arms, where he sat her in a nearby wheelchair. He wheeled her back to her room, where she wouldn't be near her friends. She mumbled Chris' name in her sleep, until finally she fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Hey guys! Sorry I haven't posted any notes on any of the chapters, I haven't really thought about it. Anyway, this is my first fanfiction an I'm reallyexcited for what it's leading up to.

The pairings in this fanfiction are SamxMike, AshleyxChris and JessxMatt. My favourite is definitely SamxMike (The daring duo) and because they were generally the main characters in the actual game, they are going to be included a lot in this story with long chapters. But the other 5 characters are all still going to play huge parts in the story, and they are gong to have a lot of chapters each.

I'm planning on making this quite a long fanfiction as I have it all planned and I don't want it to be too quickly paced. There is definitely going to be some romance which once again will be slow paced and may come in much later chapters as I wuld like to build up the characters relationships.

This is going to have a lot of action, violence, adventure, mystery and drama in it. I know that's a handful, but hopefully it will all work well together.

I'm sorry that this chapter is so short, but when I was planning it, I wanted to write a bit for Ashley however I didn't really know what to write. When I get more into the story, all the characters will have long chapters because i'll have so much more to write about.

Anyway, thank you for taking your time to read my story and if you enjoyed it, I would really appreciate it if you left a favoutite, follow and review, but no worries if not.

Have a nice day and thank you, ProlificMelody :)


	4. Chapter 4

"And that's the last one." said a young male doctor as he put the last stitch into mikes fingers.

"How long do I have to keep them in for?" asked Mike, manoeuvring his hand and inspecting his missing fingers.

"About 6 weeks. It's going to take a while for the skin to heal. You're lucky they didn't get infected, your whole hand may have needed to be removed." the doctor replied, giving Mike a stern look. "I'll be back at two to bring you lunch." the doctor walked out of Mikes room and just as he walked out, Mike shot up out of his bed and ran over to the door. His thin robes didn't add much protection from the icy air in his room, so he threw on a dark blue dressing gown that the hospitals nurses found in the lost property.

All night Mike had been thinking about Jessica. He needed to see her, check on her, just make sure that she was ok. But he knew it wasn't going to be easy. There would be security guards and doctors everywhere, she would probably be in such a state that she would be scared of his company and well... he didn't know where she was.

He threw up his hood from his dressing gown, covering his long, black hair and shadowing his handsome features. He walked out of his room, shutting the door as quietly as possible. Faintly, he heard the sound of two doctors talking around the corner, making him rush through a door opposite. The doorway led into a stairway, with flights off stairs towering above him. The room was dark and gloomy and the huge stairwells left dark, dreary shadows around the whole room.

Mike didn't like this, so quickly he ran up the stairs onto the floor above. The cold, white tiles on the floor hurt Mikes bare feet and he could feel his legs giving way when he reached the top. He opened the door slightly, peering around to check for any staff. It was clear.

Trying as hard as possible to stay low, Mike made his way around the hospital. Whenever a doctor was about to walk past, he would hide behind a stray bed or run into the next corridor.

There was one thing that Mike knew about the hospital layout and that was that girls were on the top floor, and boys on the bottom. There was only two theatres in the hospital however, and they were both on the girls floor, so every now and then, a male patient would be wheeled past on a bed. That confused the hell out of Mike, since he didn't know whether he was in the girls section, or the boys section. But he managed to guess he was up pretty high, due to the amount of female patients he managed to see in their rooms as he roamed around the hospital.

He was just about to give up, when he came across a door, with a sign outside it reading 'patient not to be disturbed. Access to authorised staff only.' Mike didn't know what it was, but he suddenly had a strange feeling, like he knew Jessica was in there. Heck, it could be anyone in there. But there was only one way to find out, and that was to go inside. Two bulky security guards stood off to one side, chatting and sharing cheesy chokes with each other. How would he get in?

That's when Mike glanced at a nearby wheelie table and on it was someones lunch and pieces of cutlery.

Quietly, he walked over to the table and picked up half of a greasy ham and cheese Panini and looked at the wall the two guards were standing by. He then looked at a knife on the table.

"Better not throw you. Haven't got the best aim in the world, with my hand and all." He whispered to the knife. Wow he really was going crazy. Now he was talking to a knife? Any person listening to him would've thought he escaped from an insane asylum.

He shook himself out of his useless thoughts and walked over to a nearby bed. He crouched down behind the bed, took his aim and threw the Panini full pelt at the wall by the other end of the corridor.

"What was that?" spoke one of the security guards in a deep, British accent.

"I dunno. Lets check it out." Spoke the other one. Slowly, they made their way over to the end of the corridor, where the Panini was still stuck to the wall like a bit of glue. This was Mikes chance. He swiftly ran over to the door and made his way in, quietly shutting himself in. He turned around, and thankfully lying motionless on the bed was Jessica.

Mike pulled down his hood, ruffled his messy hair and walked over to her. She was peacefully sleeping on the bed, her light blonde hair still in two French braids. She was in hospital robes as well, but she snuggled up with a red tartan styled blanket. Her face was covered in scratches and bruises from the wendigo attack, which made Mike feel sad. If he'd gone a bit faster, just a little, maybe he would have caught her before she was slashed and scarred, maybe she wouldn't have been s traumatized.

Mike was about to turn around and walk out, when he heard a quiet voice.

"Mike." it was Jess. He turned around and stared into her lifeless eyes. Before, her eyes looked bright and approachable, but now they looked dull and tired.

"Jessica." Mike walked back over to the side of her bed and sat down on a small chair. He grabbed her hand, but as soon as he locked his fingers with Jess', she pulled away. "Jess, are you ok?" but she ignored him. In fact, she turned an faced the other way so he wasn't even in her sight.

Maybe she was just nervous. Maybe she would be back to her fun loving self after a long chat. But Mike knew better.

"Jess, what's going on? Why are you ignoring me?" Mike asked, confused. He put his good hand on her cheek, but she pushed it off.

"Don't act like a dumbass, Michael." Jess replied glumly.

"I'm being serious, what have I done?"

"You fucked her!" Jess shouted, finally facing Mike.

"What?"

"You...fucked...Emily. While we were dating." Jess replied, a lot quieter.

"Jess..."

"No, Mike. Don't argue. Emily told Matt back on the mountain, and he told me after our interviews. You're a fucking douche." Mike got angry. Not just at Jessica, but at everything. The prank, Josh, the wendigos. Everything that had happened, he was angry at. He was angry at himself most of all.

"You're seriously going to talk about this now? After all we've been through the other night, huh? What you're just gonna throw it away?" Mike shouted.

"You don't seriously think I'm going to stay with you, do you? You wouldn't even take my fucking coat off in the cabin, but you happily fucked your ex. Seems like you'll do just fine without me."

"Maybe if you wasn't such a bitch..." they both started arguing over each other, shouting at the top of their lungs. They'd gone from being love birds to angry birds.

"Get out! I don't want to see your face ever again." shouted Jess. Mike stormed out, not even looking at her or saying anything. He slammed the door shut behind him and just as he was about to walk away, he felt two huge hands grab both of his arms and pull him towards them.

"Where'd you think you're going mate? What was you doing in that room?" Asked a British voice from behind.

"Shit." Mike muttered to himself. It was the security guards. They held him tightly on the arms and made him walk in the opposite direction.

"We'll take you to detective Vinn, see what she has to say about this." spoke the other guard. They walked on for a few more steps, when Mike used all the strength he had to escape. He kicked the guard on his left in the shin with his heel, freeing his bad hand momentarily. Before the other guar had time to react, Mikes hand was already in his face.

"Ah, fuck!" Mike squeeled to himself, realizing he'd punched him with his bad hand. He started to run, holding his stitches with his right hand. Before he could make it 2 metres, a hand grabbed his leg and pulled him onto the floor.

"Not so fast." spoke the English guard. Mike grabbed his foot, and launched it into the guards face. Mike scrambled up and just missed being knocked out by the other guard. He pelted up the corridor.

Doctors and nurses gasped and screamed at the situation. Jeez, Mike was in a lot of shit. He quickly cut into a starwell and ran upstairs. Upstairs? Shit, his room was downtstairs. But it was to late to turn around, the guards were catching up.

Every muscle in Mikes boy ached. His heart was pounding in his chest, gasping for oxygen. He took a quick turn through a set of doors and into the main corridor. He took a left and sprinted around a corner and hid behind the wall.

"oh, crap." He heard them barge through the door and approach him closer with every step. Without thinking, Mike slid into the closest door to him. He slammed it shut, grabbed a small wooden chair next to the door and put it underneath the handle. There was no way they were getting through there.

He let out a big sigh and wiped off the sweat off of his forehead. He was still facing the door.

"Mike?" spoke a familiar voice from behind him. Mikes eyes popped out of his head. He didn't realise anybody was in the room.

"Sam?" he turned around to face her. She was lying in bed tucked into her sheets and picking on some fruit. Immediately after they recognised each other, Sam jumped out of bed and they both walked towards each other, and hugged each other tightly. They only saw each other the other morning after their interviews, but they felt like they hadn't seen each other in years. They finally let go of each other.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Sam asked, pointing towards Mikes barricaded door.

"Eh well I got into a bit of trouble with security." mike said, dragging his hand down his cheek.

"Why am I not surprised?" Sam said, rolling her eyes at his statement. She walked over the her bed and sat down. She patted down on a place next to her for him to sit down on. He walked over an collapsed onto it. He started to feel shaky. He hadn't eaten anything since lunch yesterday. That was nearly 24 hours ago.

"Do you have any food? I'm starving." asked Mike. Sam grabbed a ham sandwich off of her table and willingly passed it to Mike. "Thanks," Mike said as he took a bite out of it. "Hey I thought you was a vegan?"

"I am. I told them yesterday when they brought me a mouldy sausage and egg toastie for lunch, but I guess they forgot."

Mike finished the sandwich in seconds. He could've done with another one, or two.

"So what did you do?" Sam finally asked.

"Well I went looking for... for Jess. I needed to just check up on her, you know. Then we argued, and shit happened and I got caught by some guards and I had a fight with them and just... just shit." Mike sighed and rubbed his tired eyes with the palms of his hands.

"Wait why'd you argue with Jess?"

"Well she found out that... that I... I uh slept with em...ily." he rubbed his forehead. He was so angry with himself. He just let Jess slip out of his fingers and now there was nothing he could do to get her back.

"Oh Mike..." Sam said in a disappointed tone. She was almost like the mother of the group, always checking up on everyone and making sure they were ok. It also meant you could tell her anything and you know she wouldn't judge you.

"I know, I know. I fucked up, again." Mike held back the tears that built up in his eyes. His life was turning to shit. "I just can't do anything fucking right anymore, ever since we pulled that prank on Hannah, my life has gone completely down hill."

"Hey," Sam placed a sympathetic hand on his shoulder. "Don't be angry with yourself. I mean, yeah you shouldn't have slept with Emily but you clearly weren't happy with your relationship with Jess if you cheated on her. It's not just you in the wrong, It's Em and Jess as well." Mike turned to face Sam. He gave her a half-hearted smile, because it was all he could manage right now.

"Please Sam, no matter what happens... Don't ever change." Sam smiled back at Mike.

"Hey, we're going to go through this together. You don't need to worry." Mike felt safe around Sam, as did Sam when she was with Mike. They' developed a strong connection over that night on the mountain. Not romantic, not at all, but a sense of trust.

"Together?" Sam asked.

"Together."


	5. Chapter 5

**EMILY**

"Emily Bloom, 5/2/15, Columbus Hospital." detective Amelia Vinn talked into the video recorder, facing it towards Emily. The interview was taking place here in the hospital, in Emily's room. detective Vinn thought Emily would be more comfortable having it here. She asked the first question.

"Emily, can you please explain to me in as much detail as possible what happened with Mike that made him want to shoot you. Speak loudly and clearly." Emily sat up from the bed and cleared her throat.

"Well, about 30 minutes before, I was getting chased by that monster, the wendigo. It managed to bite me through a door near one of the exits out of the mines." Emily started. She could tell that Vinn wasn't believing a word. "After that I ran to the lodge an some old man came and..."

"Wait, an old man?" interrupted Vinn.

"Yeah. Didn't one of us mention him to you?" replied Emily.

"Yes, your friend Chris mentioned something about a man with a flamethrower. We thought he meant he was young."

"Why's his age so important?" Vinn hesitated at Emily's question. She switched off the camera and placed it carefully on the floor.

"Emily, for around 18 years now, we have been searching for a man called Victor Milgram. He was in his early 30's when he first went missing, so he should..."

"Wait, why was he wanted? What did he do?" Emily asked eagerly. Vinn hesitated again, sighing into her hands.

"You see, Victor Milgram was a very dangerous man, and not just to others, but himself as well. He was... different. He was one of my first cases actually."

"But why, why was he dangerous? What did he do?"

"You're very nosey you know." replied Vinn.

"I'm just very interested." Vinn lightly nodded her head in disapproval. Emily thought that was the last she would get out of her, until she began again.

"He used to make up stories, about the wendigo, the one you kids have all been mentioning. I never really thought about it until now." Emily was so intrigued, she was hardly breathing. She'd completely forgotten that this interview was meant to be about her. "He said that his grandfather used to control them, keep them at bay of civilization. When he never returned one day for Victors 16th birthday like he promised he did, he said he knew something was wrong. Of course none of us believed him." Vinn paused for a moment. "he'd been in rehab for a few months. He was suffering from depression and one day, he just went crazy. Killed four security guards with a machete from our kitchens and he escaped. We never saw him again." Emilys mouth was open wide with shock. He'd killed four people? But it didn't add up. Why hadn't he killed the teens? He had them all in his sights the other night, surely if he was so dangerous he would've killed them all there and then. But he didn't

"Wait, what made him go crazy? Surely something must've happened for him to kill 4 people." Emily wanted to know everything while she had the chance.

"We don't know. He brought himself into rehab after he tried committing suicide twice. He wasn't getting any better. always talked to himself, never responded to us when we asked him questions. It was like he was in a world of his own."

"What about a family? His parents, a partner, kids?" Vinn started shaking her heard.

"He as no records. I got my whole team looking through tonnes of files. But nothing, it's like he never even existed."

"Surely there's someone out there who knows who he his!" Emily was getting frustrated. She wanted to know more about this man who saved her and her friends lives several times.

"Well, sometimes we managed to grab pieces of what he used to say to himself. Most of the time, none of it made sense you know, it was like he was speaking a complete other language. Although doctors actually heard him saying stuff about kids and love and betrayal. He even used to mention that wendigo a lot. We didn't know he was saying it then, but he said it so much, it kind of managed to stick in my brain. When my colleague and I interviewed you at the station and you all began mentioning the wendigo, I thought it was some stupid prank at first. However, I slept it over last night, and everything seemed to slowly fit together, just like a puzzle. However there was still one thing, the flamethrower man. I needed more information on him, to finish the puzzle. I mean, I never expected to find that I knew more about him than I originally anticipated." There was silence for a long while. It wasn't awkward, but almost believable.

"Why did you tell me all of this?" Emily finally asked, breaking the silence. Vinn looked at Emily, and studied her. She then looked deep into her eyes.

"Because you deserve to know after all you've been through." replied Vinn.

"So you believe us?" After a long pause, Vinn finally replied.

"Yes. Yes I do." They both shared a short smile, Emilys first since coming back from the mountain. "Now, let's finish off the real interview."

"That's a good idea." replied Emily. Vinn grabbed the video recorder off of the floor, faced it at Emily and clicked it on.

"Emily Bloom, 5/2/15, Columbus Hospital."


	6. Chapter 6

Matt walked through the door that the young male detective held open for him. It led into a small little room located on the bottom floor of the hospital. There was a small desk in the middle, piles of paperwork scattering the surface and the surrounding floor, around 5 unfinished mugs of coffee lying around and a small window on the back wall allowing in a small amount of gloomy light. Matt sat down on an armchair in front of the desk and the detective sat opposite him. He cleared his throat.

"Hello, Matt. I'm Detective Pole. I'm working alongside detective Vinn in your case and I would just like to ask you a few questions about your friend, Jessica since we know you spent some time with her in the mines. She's in a pretty bad state and we don't want to stress her out more than she already is by asking her to remember her time down there`." Detective Pole grabbed a notebook from the desk and shuffled through the drawers for a pen. He looked at Matt, signalling for him to start talking.

"Oh, well uh. I'd been wandering around the mines for hours before, all night actually after falling off the radio tower. I was trying to find a way out but it just felt like I was going in circles." The palms of Matts hands began to sweat as he remembered his traumatic time in the mines. "That was until I came across Jess. She obviously didn't recognise me because she nearly knocked me out with a shovel." Pole noted down on his paper key details.

"And how did Jessica get down into the mines?" asked Pole.

"She said that she fell down on an elevator."

"An elevator?" Pole asked clearly confused.

"Yeah, some sort of one they used for mining I think. She fell about 100ft with that thing." Matt couldn't believe his own words. The girl should've died, yet even after all of it she still managed to get out and escape the mines with him.

"Ok and what happened after that?" asked Pole turning over to a new page.

"Well we started making our way through the mines together. We heard the wendigo and we hid together behind some wooden partition. It nearly got us after we began walking away, but I managed to break through to the outside and we hid until the wendigo left." Pole noted down some final notes before he folded them up and stuffed them in his pocket.

"Thank you Matthew. I just need one final favour from you: do you think you could draw a picture of this wendigo for me?" asked Pole, holding out a small piece of paper and a pencil.

"Uh, i'm not really an artist."

"That's fine, we just need a rough idea." as Matt began to image what he saw of the creature, he drew down on the paper. His heart beat got faster as each and every detail was added.

Somebody knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Pole shouted. A young male doctor walked in with short brown hair. He looked out of breath.

"Um detective Pole," The doctor started, gasping for breath. "Somebody's on the phone, they said it was important."

"Well tell them to wait 5 minutes, I'm interviewing somebody at the minute."

"Detective this really can't wait, please come now."

"5 minutes I said!"

"5 of your men have gone missing!" shouted the doctor getting frustrated.

"What?" Pole asked. "Who, what men?"

"The 5 that went searching down in the mines on blackwood mountain." as soon as he said that, Pole jumped out of his seat and walked over to the door, leaving Matt to his drawing.

Matt thought about what that doctor had said for a while, until he realised that those men weren't missing, they were dead. But what wendigos he kept asking himself. Emily told him by the ambulances that Sam and Mike had blown up the lodge with the wendigos in it. There's no way they would've survived that. So that meant that there were more. Matt hadn't realised but he was shaking uncontrollably and sweat was dripping from his forehead.

"There's more wendigos." He thought to himself. He didn't want to believe it, but he knew it was true. What else would it be? They had shotguns and rifles strong enough to take down a grizzly bear, and Matt just knew that the wendios wouldn't have been easy to kill.

He had to warn the others though. It wasn't like they could do anything, but Matt didn't know that there was a flamethrower guy who captured wendigos for a living... that was dead. But he'd still left his journal in their hands with everything you needed to know about the wendigo in it.

Matt finished his drawing and when he did, he walked over to the door and rested his ear against it, trying to listen.

"I'm going to talk to that Samantha girl, and I'm going to make sure she talks the truth this time."

"Ok, just don't make a scene. We can't risk being caught out."

"I don't care if I make a scene, she and her friends possibly killed 5 officers and I'm not backing down until I get real information."

"Just do it quietly then."

Matt quickly ran back over to the chair just as the detective was about to walk in. He pretended he had been drawing the whole time.

Pole came and sat back opposite him and took the drawing out of his hand. He folded that up too and stuffed it in his pocket.

"Thank you. You may go back to your room now."

Matt stood up so quickly, he nearly lost his balance. He couldn't believe what he had heard, and now Sam was in danger. He had to do something, he couldn't just leave that other man to hurt his friend.

He had a plan.

* * *

Hi guys! I'm really sorry for the huge gap between me updating this chapter. I have been so busy and I've had quite a stressful couple of weeks at school. I'm actually going skiing for a weeks on Saturday so I'm going to try and post a new chapter by Saturday,but if it's not upated then it's because I didn't have tme but one will definitely be posted as soon as i'm back.

I'm really sorry for this being so slow paced, but like I said before, I plan on having this quite long so I didn't want to rush it. the next few chapters will be when the characters finally get out of the hospital, and that's when it gets exciting (I hope!).

Anyway, thank you so much once again for reading and I hope you enjoy the many chapters to come!


	7. Chapter 7

"Where am I?" Chris mumbled. He stumbled and tripped as he slowly walked down a road. It was foggy, and lonely. He could hear piercing screams coming from the distance, but he couldn't stop walking. He couldn't control his legs as they instinctively took one step after another.

A forest surrounded the road, huge pine trees towered above him, but something was strange about them. He looked up, and he noticed that the trees began to cave in. They formed together at the top, blocking out the little light that made it through the dreary clouds. His breath suddenly turned into steam, as if he was back in the cold air of Mount Washington. The road changed beneath him, turning into a solid wood base. Soon he realised where he was. Back in the outdoor cabin. The fog was gone, however the screeching continued. This time it was closer. He turned the corner, and there he was. Josh.

His back was turned and Chris could hear muffled crying noises. Josh was crouched on the floor, his face in his palms. Slowly, he walked over to him until he was standing right over him. His legs finally stopped.

"Josh." Chris whispered. He continued to sob. "Josh." he said louder. Finally he got some sort of reaction, as Josh removed his face from his palms. His muffled cries had stopped, he was silent. He got up off of the floor and stood up, standing motionless like a mannequin. "Josh. It's me, Chris." Josh's hands clenched into a fist at the sound of the name. Chris stepped forward and put his hand on his shoulder, turning him around.

His head shot around, startling Chris. But this wasn't Josh. This was something else.

His skin was grey and wrinkled, pulled taught across his face, revealing every small detail and scar. His teeth were like knives, piercing out of his mouth at different lengths. They were covered in blood, dripping down onto his pale skin.

His eyes were haunting - a milky white. They stared directly into Chris', giving him an uneasy chill down his spine. What had happened to him?

Josh pushed Chris onto the ground with a force so strong it winded him.

"You. Left. Me." Josh's voice spoke inside Chris head as he gasped for breath on the floor.

"No, no, no, no, no, no. I, I, I came back. I came back." Stuttered Chris. "I did. Bu- But you weren't, you weren't there."

"You. Left. Me." Josh slowly crawled along the wooden floor, creeping closer towards Chris.

"I'm sorry, I'm so, so, so, so sorry." Chris started to cry.

"Look at me. Look what you did to me." Josh climbed on top of Chris, digging his nails into his skin. Chris screamed at the pain. "Come back to the mountain, Chris. See what you did to me. To my sisters." Suddenly Hannah and Beth's bodies appeared next to Josh.

"No, no. We didn't mean it! It was a prank, they weren't meant to die." They all leant into Chris' face and let out a sharp, piercing scream like that of the wendigo. Chris shut his eyes and covered his ears with his hands.

"Chris wake up. Wake up, now!"

Suddenly, he shot up out of bed. He was sweating everywhere, but Josh, Hannah and Beth were gone, so was the screaming. He was back in the hospital. Ashley stood next too his bed.

"Chris, are you okay?" Ashley asked. The sound of her voice calmed Chris.

"I, I think so. What are you doing here? _How_ did you get here?" Chris questioned.

"We need to go now." Said Ashley sternly. She grabbed a wheelchair and took it over to the bed.

"Ash, what the hell are you doing?"

"You've just come out of your operation on your leg, you cant walk on it so I..." Before Ashley could finish Chris interrupted.

"No, I'm talking about what are you doing now? Why do we need to go, and again, how did you get here?" Chris said firmly.

"I'll explain later." Ashley helped Chris into the wheelchair.

"No, I want to know now." He looked at her, confused, still worked up by his dream. Ashley looked terrified, her eyes about to burst. She took a deep breath as a single tear trickled down her bruised face.

"The police are on their way." Ashley's voice shook as she spoke. "They're coming to arrest us. All of us."

* * *

Hi guys! I am sooo sorry that haven't posted in nearly a year now. I just lost all interest in writing because I didn't even realise that anyone was even reading my story so I didn't see a point in writing. However after coming back onto the website out of curiosity and reading some of the reviews, I was honestly so amazed that people were actually enjoying it and wanting to read more (And to be honest, I've really missed writing this).

Anyway, I think this break has been beneficial because I have come up with so many new ideas for the story and I am honestly so excited to see how it ends. I hope that you're all still interested in reading and I'm sorry for this crappy chapter, I just needed to write something for Chris because he hasn't had a chapter yet so I kind of just had to try my best. Also, all questions will be answered in upcoming chapters!


	8. Chapter 8

They both watched the news eagerly, Sam and Mike. It was insane the amount of attention the story was getting, although they weren't really surprised.

Several people they knew had been interviewed by reporters; The paramedics on the helicopter, their families, the Washingtons. Of course the Washingtons were not only distraught, but they were angry. They didn't believe a single word about the reports from the detectives. They wanted to kill those kids. They said so themselves, right on camera.

"What are we going to do when we leave?" asked Sam, her eyes still focused on the TV. Mike paused for a minute, thinking.

"Well, for starters, we're going to have to get bodyguards." Sam smiled at Mikes reply. "But I guess I don't know." There was silence for a few seconds between them as they both thought about Sam's question.

"Nobody's going to believe us. Not our families, the police, not anyone." There was another moment of silence.

"Sam," Mike grabbed the remote and switched off the TV. "I need to tell you something." Sam looked at Mike, her flashing green eyes staring directly into his. She repositioned herself on the bed so that her legs were crossed like his.

"What is it?" Mike thought about what he was going to say for a moment. Was it the right time? Was it too soon? He spoke anyway.

"Well, back on the mountain, in the mines, when me and Josh were on our way back to meet you, I told you that the wendigo got him." Mike struggled to get the words out of his mouth. "Do you remember?"

"Of course, why?" Sam replied, fully engaged. Mike hesitated.

"Because, I think, well I mean, I'm not too sure, but there's a chance that..."

"That what?"

"That Josh..." _BANG, BANG!_ The whole room vibrated as Doctor Jordan pounded on the door of Sams room.

"Samantha, open this fucking door!" Sam and Mike looked at each other, both startled by the mans stern voice.

"Shit, I need to hide now. I'm supposed to be in my room," whispered Mike. They quickly jumped off the bed, searching around the room for a place to hide. "Shit, shit, shit!"

 _BANG, BANG, BANG_ "Open the fucking door now!" shouted Doctor Jordan. Mike knelt on the floor and looked under the bed.

"I'll hide under here." Mike slid under the bed, pulling the covers over the sides as he done so to remain hidden. Sam walked over too the door. She checked Mike was out of sight before she took the chair from under the handle. As soon as she moved the chair, the doctor barged the door open, nearly knocking Sam off of her feet. He slammed the door behind him and locked it with his key. When he turned around to face her, he had a sinister look on his face, like he could kill her on the spot.

He walked over to Sam, as she backed away from him until she was against the wall. Mike was peeping through the sheets, trying to remain hidden. The doctor stood directly in front of Sam. She could smell the strong scent of hospital soap mixed with stale smoke.

"You have some explaining to do. And you're going to tell me the truth otherwise it won't end well, for you or any of your friends."

"I HAVE told you the truth" Sam replied sternly.

"Just shut your mouth!" shouted the doctor, getting angry. "FIVE of my men went missing in those mines last night. FIVE! So you are going to tell me what THE FUCK is happening on that mountain." His piercing eyes stared directly into hers, sending chills down her spine.

"Look, I'm sorry about your men," Sam replied, frustrated. "but I've told you what I know, what we all know."

doctor Jordan chuckled to himself, ruffling his hands through his long, dark, greasy hair and adjusting his glasses up the bridge of his nose. Suddenly he lashed out, slapping Sam round the cheek so hard she fell too the ground. He crouched down on the ground with her and grabbed her throat, pinning her too the wall.

"That was the wrong answer. It wasn't hard, Samantha..." but before he could finish, Mike jumped out from under the bed and punched doctor Jordan in the jaw, sending him flying onto the ground. He rolled around on the floor, gasping in pain.

"Don't touch her you greasy haired bastard!" Mike shouted at Doctor Jordan, as he spat blood out onto the floor. He crouched down to Sam. "You good?" Mike asked as he placed his hand on her cheek where she got hit.

"Never better." She replied, as Mike helped her up.

Without warning, the fire alarms started to ring. The sound echoed through the whole hospital, along with gasps and screams from surrounding patients and workers. Mike ran over too the door and tried pulling it open, but it was locked. Sam ran over too Doctor Jordan, whose mouth was filled with blood and took the keys from his pocket. As she turned around, he grabbed her ankle. He pulled at her bare leg, trying to pull her down to the floor. Sam lifted her free foot and stamped on his head, making him release his hand from her foot and cry out in pain.

She ran over to the door and unlocked it. Mike let her go first, then took the keys from the door and locked it behind him. The fire sprinklers were on through all the corrdiors. Patients in wheelchairs and crutches screamed and cried. Doctors and nurses ran around, trying to get patients out of their rooms. The fire bell blared, making everyones ears ring.

Mike grabbed Sam's hand and ran off towards the stairs. They dodged and collided with other people, who were muddled and confused. There was shouting and screaming everywhere, everyone was panicking.

"Where are we going?" Shouted Sam.

"I don't know, but we can't stay here!" Mike replied.

The stairs were in sight. They were nearly there. Just a few steps away, when _THUD!_ They collided onto the floor, falling over onto the slippery surface with another group of people.

"Ah shit." moaned a familiar voice. "Watch where you're fucking going!"

"Emily?" Sam groaned. She looked opposite her, and there they were. Emily, Matt and Jess.

"Sam, Mike, you're ok." Matt sighed with relief as he stood up with the girls. Jess didn't look at Mike, neither did Emily.

"Yeah, why wouldn't we be?" Mike questioned, avoiding looking at the girls as well. Matt squeezed the water out of his hospital clothes.

"Well I overheard some doctors and one of the investigators talking about some men that went missing in the mines. One of them said that they were going to make you talk." Matt explained as he looked at Sam. "So when I was walking back to my room, I set off the fire alarm. But judging by the big red mark on your face I'm guessing I was a little late." Mike opened the doors to the stairwell and gestured for everyone to go through.

"It's okay, thanks." Sam walked through the doors along with the others. "But we can worry about that later. Right now, we need to get out of here."

"What do you mean get out of here? Where are we going?" shouted Emily over the blaring noise of the fire bell.

"Em, we can't stay here. Everyone thinks we're guilty and we're all in danger if we stay here. We need to go." Sam replied.

"Ash and Chris, we need to find them. They're in just as much danger as us." Warned Mike.

"How are we going to get them? Matt found me before he set off the bell and then we got Jess from her room. It's not going to be that easy to find these two." Questioned Emily as they ran down the staircase. Suddenly a faint voice at the back of the group replied in a tired voice.

"Yeah it is." croaked Jess.


End file.
